Four Average Guys
by Nainoa
Summary: This isn't your normal story around the main scoobs of this universe, instead its based around the adventure of your average guys that you would expect to only see in the background. Watch as these guys change the universe as we know it unknowingly! Expect a lot of swearing and humor in the future.


Alright, the fourth story! And it matches with the title too!

This is my new story Four Average Guys!

It centers around four normal seniors from the Buffy The Vampire Slayer universe, but its not gonna star the scoobs there, instead it happens at halloween with the guys costumes changing them and in a crazy way of bullshitting circumstances, they will somehow end up in some kind of universe. It could be all mixed up like some of my other stories, or it could just be one, thats for you to find out.

So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunnydale, the place of many mysteries involving the supernatural and many deaths of the inhabitants of the town. A place that has a high school literally built on top of a Hellmouth, a literal gateway to Hell itself. A place where its protector, the Slayer, is dating a literal corpse and doesn't really give a damn about her friends. A place where its protector has friends that would die for her, but only give a goddamn strip tease to her savior. A place where a certain lovable addicted twinkie-lover gets no 'thanks' from any of his friends that he would save, especially from the girl that he was in love with. A place where nice people always get the goddamn end of the stick all of the damn time...But we're not here to talk about those guys of Sunnydale, basically the main characters of Sunnydale, were here to tell the adventures of your average guys getting some pretty badass powers from their costumes on Halloween night.<p>

Our story begins here at Sunnydale High, the main base of the scoobs of this universe, but the beginning of the epic adventure of the main characters of this story.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

"Fucking finally! The shift of this hellhole is over! Were free men! Free!...Now lets go rob that liquor store tonight that I saw earlier today!"

The telltale sign of multiple face-palms was heard through out the classroom after the outburst came from one of its inhabitants, until laughter followed after that.

"Hahahaha, shit man! That's so fucking true! Lets get the hell out of here before decides to keep us here for detention."

"I highly doubt that, since Eli would annoy her to death from spending time with her."

"True, no one wants to die out of annoyance from Eli."

"Oh fuck you guys, I ain't that bad to deal with right Kekoa?"

"..."

"See! Kekoa agreed! You all were witnesses to this!"

"...Seriously Eli? You know Kekoa can't talk." You could feel the sweat-drop going down the back of his head.

"Of course I know! We've been friends since middle school, and he would have agreed to me anyway, since he's the only person that could handle me without suiciding himself after three minutes of meeting me."

"You do know that you aren't that bad, right?" He deadpanned.

"I know, but I just said that to make this conversation going and to keep the flow of humor in the air." He shrugged absentmindedly.

"Man you guys are complete idiots."

"Oh shut up!"

"But what are you guys gonna wear? 'Cause I got my costume all figured out for tonight."

Walking out of the front doors of Sunnydale High were four teenagers, just barely under being called young-adults to the world. One of them was wearing a black T-shirt, that showed off the fact that he had good muscles underneath his shirt, with black cargo pants stopping just beneath his knees, and a pair of a pair of Reebok CrossFit Lite TR Black leather shoes with a thick pair of black sweat-bands on his wrist. Though the most outstanding feature on him would be the blood-red Yankees Hat with the 'NY' symbol pure white with a pair of silver Turbos Motorcycle Goggles with pitch-black shades wrapped around his hat, that made a slight shadow fall over his eyes, standing at a good 6'4 with black hair underneath his hat and dark almond color skin with sharp black eyes.

The second teen had a burnt orange beanie with black demon eyes woven into it on the sides that covered his entire head and completely hid all of his hair and ears from view, with a black wireless Beats headphone hanging around his neck with orange highlights. He also had a white T-shirt with a black demonic-grin stretching across his chest, and a unzipped burnt orange leather jacket with two white rings circling both of his upper sleeves near his shoulders with chest pockets that had black zippers. He also had black cargo pants with two orange stripes going down the sides with a pair of pure black combat boots underneath his pants that was partially hidden from view, standing around the same height as his friend with tanned skin and bright blue eyes that stood out from all of his clothes.

Next to him was a guy, standing at the same height as his friends, with a pure white baseball cap worn backwards that pulled all his blonde hair out of his face, with his front hair spilling out of the hats strap opening, showing a pair of bright brown eyes that really contrasted with his blonde hair and stood out because of it. He had multiple piercings in his ears; two cartilage piercings and three studs in a neat row in his earlobes. He had a white leather jacket with two electric blue stripes going down his right sleeve and one stripe going down the left side of his jacket in the front. He had an electric blue T-shirt underneath with black jeans and a pair of blue leather high-tops. But the most outstanding thing about him was the dog tag that he was wearing around his neck.

The last, and walking on the left of the first guy, was a guy standing half a head taller than his friends, standing at a solid 6'10 with a build of a pro swimming athlete from the Olympics. Over his body was a plain gray garage button-up T-shirt with a black tank top underneath, and a pair of black pants over his long legs with a pair of thick black working boots over his large feet. He had black hair cut into a buzz cut that was spiked up in gel and a pair of Oakley Sunglasses over his eyes that was completely blocked out from view. By far he had the most normal clothes out of all of his friends, though the fact that his clothes aren't really worn by the teens of today, other than his height, he was the most normal looking one with out any outstanding clothes over him. Then again, he did have white bandages wrapped around from his hands all the way to his elbows completely covering every inch of it giving the look that they were healing right now from a recent injury.

"Well I just thought of driving to the store and just find a costume there today after school with Kekoa, but if you guys don't have anything right now you can come along with me up to the store to buy one." The teen with the orange beanie said to his friends as he started walking to his car. "But I totally know what Kekoa should wear." He continued with a grin as he looked up at his giant friend.

"And what would that be Eli?" The teen with the backwards baseball cap asked to Eli, with one of his blonde eyebrows raised at him.

"Jason Vorhees! It's perfect for him! He tall as hell, buff, and doesn't talk! This was practically made for him!" Eli exclaimed as they reached his car, which was a Ford Ranchero with an orange color scheme and a black racing-stripe going down the middle, it also had tinted windows and black racing rims to match with the car with as sliding window in the back so that they could talk through it if someone was in the back trunk. Eli pulled out his keys for the car and opened the doors, with him in the driver seat and his friend with the backwards baseball cap in the passenger seat with both of their other friends sitting in the trunk.

Eli started up the ranchero, revving it a couple of times, before he drove them all out of the school driveway and onto a street that would lead them to the nearest halloween costume store. "So Harry, what are you gonna be tonight?" Eli asked his friends sitting in the passenger seat.

Eli's friend, now named Harry, shrugged as Eli stopped at a red light. "I was planning on going as Raiden from Mortal Kombat." Harry answered.

"Raiden? Why Raiden?" Eli asked with a lifted eyebrow as he pressed the gas pedal and started to drive again.

"Because it matches his color scheme."

Eli looked up at his rear view mirror and rolled his eyes as he saw his friend Delirious, the guy with all of the black clothing and the blood-red Yankees Hat, poked his head through the window from the back trunk. "Do you have to poke your entire head through the damn window? 'Cause if your head gets chopped off, it isn't my fault Delirious." Eli rolled his eyes again as he started to pay attention to the road again, noting that he was only a mile away from their destination.

The now named Delirious gave out a fake gasp of surprise. "You do care! And here I thought you didn't, I'm so relieved." He gave a look on his face, like he finally got something off of his chest and it wasn't bothering him anymore. Delirious got an elbow to his face, courtesy of Eli, and got his face pushed back out of the back window. "Hey!"

"So your going as Raiden because you like his colors?" Eli asked as he made a right, and ignored Delirious complaints in the back as he was used to this after being friends with him for years.

"Yeah, pretty much. Plus he is a badass in the game, being all 'Thunder God' and all of that. So yeah, its pretty much the color scheme that he got on." Harry shrugged as he pulled out his phone and started texting to his mom that he was going out with his friends tonight for halloween. After he was done, he put his phone back into his pocket and fiddled with the radio station a bit before he found a good song to listen to and upped the volume, it was 'Neon Trees-Everybody Talks'. A good song to listen to while driving in his opinion. "So who are you gonna gonna be?" Harry asked as he leaned his head against the window and stared at the passing buildings they drove by.

Eli just shrugged at the question. "I have no idea to be honest, I just thought of picking out the one I like the most when we get there. Other than that, no clue."

"Well I know who I'm gonna be!" Delirious popped his head through the window again with a giant grin on his face. "I'm gonna be Alucard from Hellsing!"

"Alucard?" Both Eli and Harry asked at the same time.

"Hell yeah! That guy is one badass motherfucker with fucking scary as shit powers! Who doesn't want to be him?" Delirious said with his grin stretching more across his face.

"Knowing you, being a scary creepy guy with a smile that says 'I'll kill you' all the time tonight isn't all that surprising." Harry deadpanned at his friend.

"I resent that!"

"Oh shut up you! We're here!" Eli yelled at Delirious as he parked his car in front of the only costume store of Sunnydale. Eli turned off the engine and pulled out his keys and pocketed them before he opened his door as he got out with Harry as Kekoa and Delirious jumped off of the back trunk and started to walk with both Eli and Harry to the door. Opening the door that will lead them to the inside of the costume store, they walked into an corner full to the brim of various costumes for halloween.

Delirious looked around a bit before a giant grin made it onto his face as he ran past Eli and grabbed a red coat he saw as he looked at the costume racks. "Ha! I knew it! They have it! Now I can be Alucard tonight!" With that Delirious grabbed all of the clothes and props, which was a wide-brim hat, orange-red sunglasses, and two hilariously oversized hand-guns.

After that Eli, Harry, and Kekoa all grabbed the costumes that they wanted to wear and bought them before Kekoa, the giant guy with the sunglasses, grabbed Delirious and dragged him to the car. After that, Eli drove them to his house so that they all could get dressed up for halloween night.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch! You won again! Goddammit!" Delirious yelled angrily as he lost again to Harry at Street Fighter. "How do you keep on winning?!" Delirious reared his head to Harry, who had a smug look on his face, as he started to feel one of his eyes twitch in anger.<p>

"I'm just that awesome man, just that awesome." Harry said as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned back on the couch.

"Oh screw you!" He turned his angry gaze to the window and looked at the darkening street. "I hate this game anyway." Delirious muttered that last part to himself.

After they arrived at Eli's house, they all got dressed up in their costumes and played games until it was dark at night to go around to trick-or-treating, even if they were getting old for it, but who would pass free candy? "Alright guys, its time to go." Delirious and Harry looked up and saw Eli walk out of the kitchen with a Jedi Knight costume on over his clothes followed by Kekoa, who was wearing a brown trench coat over his clothes with the sleeves rolled up showing black scribbled lines all over both of the bandages that covered his arms and a giant sidewards 'X' over his forehead that reached down to his eyes.

"Who the hell is Kekoa supposed to be?" Delirious asked as he got a look over of Kekoa.

"Scar, from Full Metal Alchemist." Eli answered.

"But why is both of his arms, you know, marked and whatnot." Delirious looked down at Kekoa's arms with one of his eyebrows lifted questioning. "I thought it was only his right arm that was supposed to be all marked." He said as he forgot what the to call the marks that he saw on Scar's right arm in the anime.

Eli just shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought having both of the arms would be cooler. Plus I came up with an awesome story for his costume."

"Story?" Harry asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"You know, the story of the character that your dressing up tonight." Eli explained to his two friends on the couch before he continued. "'Scar' here," Eli put his hand on Kekoa's shoulder as he leaned forward towards Delirious and Harry. "Got both of his older brothers arms and got a memory bank from him that he could use and incorporate to himself when he's using alchemy and three Philosopher's Stones in his arms and chest to help power up the alchemy arrays to overpowered levels with the third one in his chest being the healing factor so that he doesn't die and whatnot along with armor like that guy in the first couple of episodes. I think his name was Greed? I forgot his name, but he did become important later on in the story." Eli said with a giant grin as he patted Kekoa's back.

"But how does he get both of his brothers arms, when he could only transfer one of them? And how does he give him a 'memory bank' to use? And how did he get _three _Philosopher's Stones? None of it makes any sense. At all." Harry pointed out the flaws in Eli's story.

Eli just shrugged. "Like I know, maybe he used some type of prototype alchemy circle and miraculously was able to transfer both of his arms to Scar and was able to put a part of his mind in the back of Scars subconscious that Scar could later use if he was ever to use his arms or make an alchemy array. And he got the Philosopher's Stones by making a deal with Truth and he gave up his memories of his brother in exchange, or something like that." Eli waved his hands in the air dismissively. "Its fake, so you can come up with anything if it involves science-fiction."

"Then who are you supposed to be? Yoda?" Delirious deadpanned at Eli's costume.

Eli just grinned at the both of them. "I'm the clone of both Darth Revan and Starkiller with both the memories and skills of the both of them and the powers of the Force combined into one that was made by Darth Vader to kill all Jedi of the universe. With the memories of Revan and Starkiller, and under the tutor of Darth Vader, I was the ultimate and most powerful Force user in hundreds of years! Making me," Eli pointed at himself with his thumbs. "A badass. Name: Revan Starkiller." He finished with a smirk as he named his made up character that he was dressing as.

Delirious and Harry just deadpanned at him. "So you get the cool and awesome story, while being one hell of a powerful Force-user? With the memories and skills of legends and a apprentice of Vader, making you a badass" Harry deadpanned towards Eli. "...Dude...that is awesome!" Harry said as he high-fived Eli with a giant grin on his face.

After all of the high-fives, Harry sat back down on the couch with a thoughtful look on his face. "Alright, its my turn to come up with a story for myself." Harry said as he looked down at the Raiden costume that he was wearing over his clothes. "You know what, I can't really think of anything for Raiden. I mean he pretty much is a badass, with high level martial arts skills that he had time to learn since Earth was made with lightning powers to boot, and he's a thunder god too while we're at it, so there isn't that much that you could add to him. Plus, he went toe-to-toe with Superman when he fought him on Mortal Kombat vs DC. So yeah, I'm a badass." Harry finished while nodding to himself as he remembered the history of Raiden.

"He's right." Delirious agreed while Kekoa and Eli gave a nod of agreement. Delirious gained a giant shit-eating grin on his face. "But I'm Alucard bitches! You ain't got nothing on me! Immortality, invulnerability, advanced regeneration, superhuman senses, superhuman speed, superhuman strength, intangibility, manipulation of gravity, shapeshifting, teleportation, telepathy, hypnosis, sharpshooting skills, being able to summon familiars, creating fledglings, advanced combat skills, memory absorption through blood sucking, high resistance to most vampires weaknesses, with schrödinger's powers, spontaneously disappearing and appearing at will, and being unable to be killed as long as he wills it! So, now who's the badass? I am bitches! OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Delirious cheered as he ran around the house.

Everyone just rolled there eyes at him as Kekoa dragged Delirious out of the house, with Harry and Eli following, to Eli's Ranchero. They stopped before reaching the car and faced each other with small smiles on their faces. "Alright guys, this is probably gonna be are last halloween that we will ever have together. So let's go and make some memories out of this that we will never forget!" Eli yelled with a smile on his face as he held his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Both Harry and Delirious yelled in agreement, while Kekoa nodded in agreement since he can't talk, as they held their fist together, enjoying the moment.

Only for them to pass out at the magical pulse that spreaded across Sunnydale, turning every person with a costume on into the monster they dressed up as.

* * *

><p>Alucard snapped his eyes open from behind his sunglasses and looked around himself in surprise, though not showing at all on his face, as he last knew that he was in his coffin at the Hellsing Manor in London, not out here in the open in some type of american neighborhood with monsters running about. Monsters? Alucard gave out his famous cheshire grin as he looked around himself as he saw werewolves, leprechauns, vampires, dragons, and various other mythical creatures tearing at each other, fighting with every tooth and nail that they got and spilt blood along the streets as they all fought each other ferociously. This looks like fun. He didn't know how he got here, but he wasn't going to waste a moment like this. Alucard pulled out his most favorite guns, the Jackals, and prepared himself to jump into the chaos guns blazing.<p>

Only for him to duck and jump backwards as a orange lightsaber tried to chop off his head. Wait, lightsaber? Alucard looked at his attacker with a curios look on his face, a look that you would see on a person that was going to the zoo for the first time and was looking at all of the animals, as he took in his form. He was wearing some type of light grey armor mixed with thick black material with the armor over various important parts of his body, his chest, stomach, shoulders, thighs, knees, shins, forearms, neck, and hands. The armor was light and was designed for speed for the wearer to protect himself and not limit his movement.

He also had a dark gray cloak over himself with rips and tears at the edges that stopped at his knees with a hood at the top, that had a metal string tied at the neck to hold it, with the hood drawn up that completely shadowed his face. But with his powers that made night practically day, Alucard was able to see a dark orange mask with a midnight black visor made into a giant 'T' that stretched across the mask that made the man be able to see through it. Though the thing that stood out the most, was the glowing orange swords of light that he was holding in his hands in a reversed grip.

The man flipped his sword so that he could point at him with it. "You, you shall tell me where I am right now and tell me why is there so much chaos around me." He said with a deep voice from behind his mask.

Alucard's grin grew bigger as he looked at the interesting person in front of him. "Your guess is as good as mine, I was just sleeping when I woke up to this." Alucard waved his hilariously large guns at the chaos around them. Like he knew how the hell he got here, probably for someones plan to try to either kill him or use him in some way. Even if it was like that, he was going to enjoy killing all of the monsters around him.

The man stood still as he looked at Alucard through his mask, before he pointed his lightsaber down away from him, but didn't turn it off, as he walked towards Alucard. "The Force isn't telling me that your lying, so for now I'll have to work with you for the time being since it seems were in the same situation."

Alucard's moved his hat so that there was a shadow going down on his entire face, as his sunglasses glowed from the shadows as his grin started to stretch across his face as his teeth was somehow seeable through the shadows as his sharp canine teeth shined. He was liking at where all of this chaos was going. Even if he was going to go with a complete stranger around it. "Whats your name?"

The man stared at him for a moment before he answered as he walked pass Alucard. "Revan Starkiller."

"Alucard." He introduced himself as he walked side-by-side with Revan as they started to kill all of the monsters around them that got int their way. They had no idea where to go, so they went in a random direction and hoped that they would find something. Of course they didn't really have to worry about the monsters around them since they were really easy to kill, which was a mild disappointment to Alucard as he wanted to fight some strong opponents, with just putting a bullet into their heads or slicing them in half with his lightsabers in Revan's case.

"Do you know where we're at the very least? Because I would like to know what star system I'm at, so that I could get us both off of this monster infested planet." Revan said as he decapitated a werewolf that tried to jump him from a bush without even looking at it. "Some of these creatures here looks like monsters from fairytales that a child would read."

Alucard lifted an eyebrow at the man that he was currently walking with as he shot off the head of a dragon, noting that the blood was blue instead of red that he thought it would be, as the blood and brain matter splattered across the wall of a house. Star system? Did he think that he was on a random planet? Looks like he's traveling with a madman but at the every least he wasn't a murdering madman, just a confused madman that thought he was on another planet with laser decided to humor him, he did learn astronomy from Walter when he was bored on a rather dry day at the Hellsing Manor. "Your on Earth, in the Solar System, thats in the Milky Way Galaxy." Alucard answered as he spun around and shot off the head of a count Dracula looking vampire wannabe and watched as it turned into dust before being swept by a gust of wind.

Revan stopped walking as he pulled a giant green ogre holding crude weapons from the tree-line using the Force, and sliced him in half from the waist with his orange lightsabers before he turned to his current traveling companion with a questioning look from behind his aged and scratched mask. "Earth? Solar System? Milky Way Galaxy? I've never heard of them before Alucard, I must be on a uncharted system somehow. But how did this happen to us? Being here I mean." Revan ducked as Alucard shot a giant two-foot tall fly into a million pieces from behind him, with some fly mush and guts getting of Revan's cloak. Revan wiped them off before he started walking with Alucard down the street they were on, while giving his thanks to Alucard, while battling and killing all of the monsters that was on the street at the moment.

It kept on going like this, with Alucard shooting all of the monsters that they saw and Revan either dicing them up with his lightsabers or pulling them apart with the Force, and Revan asking Alucard about anything important on the planet that he out to know about if he were to be here for a while. That was until they came to the middle of a street, filled to the brim with various monsters. Mainly: Vampires, werewolves, pumpkin-men, dragons the size of houses instead of a person, some robots with oversized guns over their shoulders, generic zombies, giant muscular zombies with giant hammers in their arms, insects the size of a man, some hairy giant man-monster things, and generally all type of monsters that you would see in a monster movie.

It was quite a sight to see, as all of the monsters faced both Alucard and Revan with angry growls coming out of their mouths. Standing back to back, Alucard grinned at all of the monsters that surrounded both him and Revan while he loaded a new clip into his Jackals as Revan bended his knees into a fighting stance as he got ready for the impending fight while holding his lightsabers into a reversed grip. "I may have not heard of this planet in any of the computers that I studied from, but I officially hate this system for all its worth." Revan said as he felt one of his eyebrow twitch from behind his mask.

Alucard just chuckled, which sounded like an evil chuckle coming from him, as he looked at Revan from the corner of his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Well welcome to Earth, Revan." Alucard aimed and prepared to fire his Jackals at a zombie when the strangest thing happened.

Lighting rained from the sky and started to kill the monsters surrounding them, while the ground moved around them and shot up giant spikes the started to impale and skewer the monsters around them in a show of gore. Knowing a chance when they see one, Alucard and Revan started to shoot and slice respectively at the monsters around them, taking them all out in a matter of seconds with the lighting cooking the monsters while the spikes started to skewer them unexpectedly from the road to the houses that jumped out with a spike that killed the monsters.

Loading his last round into a robot's head, that looked strangely like a terminator from that one movie that Police Girl insisted on seeing with him, Alucard reloaded his Jackals while Revan started to use the Force to pull all of the bodies into one giant pile on the side of the street as he waited for their assailants to come out to the open. The ground next to them caved in and a man who looked like in his early thirties, with dark tanned skin and a giant white 'X' scar over his forehead that stretched over his eyes and onto the sides of his cheeks with a pair of sunglasses that completely blocked out his eyes, climbed out of. He had a light brown trench coat with the sleeves ending at his elbows with his arms completely covered with white bandages, he also had black pants with a pair of big boots over his feet. "You guys alright?" He asked as he walked up to them, giving Revan a glance as he saw him levitate all of the dead bodies into a pile, making a literal blood of river go down the street from all of the dead bodies.

"Did you do all of that just now?" Revan asked as he finished levitating the last dead body to the pile, he never seen someone being able to manipulate lighting at that level before along with all of the spikes that came out of nowhere.

He shook his head. "I just did all of the spikes, he's the one that did all of the lighting." He looked pass them and nodded his head in that direction. Turning around, both Alucard and Revan saw the sight of a man floating down towards them. He was standing at a solid 7'0, towering over them, wearing a predominately white robes and a blue vest with his face shadowed by his large straw hat, the effect was enhanced by his glowing blue eyes that radiated electricity. He landed as the electricity surrounding his body cooled off as he walked towards them. "I am the Elder God Raiden, and this is my companion Scar." Raiden nodded his head to Scar. "And it would seem like your in the same situation as us." Raiden finished as he pointed out the problem they were facing.

Revan nodded his head at them, not really putting any thought on the 'Elder God' part as he answered but felt a disturbance in the Force from this guy. "Yeah, it seems so. Names Revan Starkiller," Revan pointed at Alucard with his head, "And thats Alucard," Alucard nodded his head at Raided and Scar, "So do any of you guys have an idea on how we all got here? because I would love to know where I am right now so I could come back with a Death Star and blow this planet to smithereens." Revan said with annoyance laced into his voice. Alucard chuckled at that, also not putting any thought in the 'Elder God' part but sensed that the man was extremely powerful to not mess around with, as he was seriously having some fun with all of this going on around him, and he would love to see a planet getting blown up, but not this one since his master is on this planet.

"Your guess is as good as ours, but Raiden said he might have an idea on whats going on." Scar said with a deep monotone as he pointed at Raiden with his thumb, making both Revan and Alucard look at Raiden, Revan with a hopeful look behind his mask that no one could see and Alucard with a curious grin on his face as his eyes started to glow from behind his sunglasses.

"It would seem were on a parallel world similar to are's individually and were inadvertently summoned here to this monster filled world similar from are individual worlds." Raiden said as he looked at the pile of dead monsters that Revan piled up from earlier. "I could open up a portal to take us away from here, but I don't know if we will land in our respective places and I will need some time to rest before I could make another portal to travel between with." He could get them back to his Earth, but it could take some time before he could send them back to their own worlds

Different thoughts were running through everyones head as he finished, though it was a bit similar, Revan just shrugged as this wasn't the first crazy ass thing that happened to him, Alucard just grinned as this wasn't the weirdest thing that happened to him, and Scar just thought 'fuck it' as all the shit that he went through with the Elric brothers couldn't be as surprising as this. "Yeah, you do that as we fight off the rest of the monster hoard here." Revan said as he got into a ready stance while everyone else looked at him in confusion, though it was hard to tell with Alucard's sunglasses and cheshire grin, Scar's seemingly permanent frown, and Raiden's glowing eyes. As if Revan signaled them himself, monsters ranging from little goblins to hundred foot tall octopuses and even leprechauns came barreling down towards them from where the river of blood that flowed down the street, looks like the blood attracted them.

Scar slammed his left hand on the river of blood and made a sword out of it as he pulled out the iron from the blood, and held it in his left hand while leaving his right open if a monster were to get past his sword. Alucard grinned wildly as he saw all of the monsters charging at them while Revan gained another annoyed look from behind his mask as he started to use the Force to hold them off with a barrier around them, making them make a perfect circle around them as they waited for Raiden to finish making his portal. It only took a couple of moments before Raiden was ready. "It's done! It's time that we get out of here before more of them arrive!" Raiden said as he jumped into the portal, being followed by the rest of the ragtag group as it closed behind them.

But at that same moment, the spell holding every person to turn into their costume ended.

* * *

><p>Delirious snapped his eyes open, and immediately closed them from the glaring sun from the tree-line...Wait, tree-line? He quickly sprang to his feet as he looked around himself, and realized that he didn't have his Alucard costume on and had his normal clothes back on, as all that he saw was trees in every direction that he looked at, taking note of all of his friends knocked out around him, also out of their costumes and in their normal clothes, as he was starting to freak out as he couldn't remember what happened last night or how the hell they all ended up in the middle of a forest.<p>

Gaining a headache, Delirious looked over at Eli as he heard him groaning along with Kekoa next to him as Harry was somewhere behind him with his hands under his head as a make-shift pillow. Giving Harry a straight look as he was somehow sleeping comfortably, Delirious jogged over to a waking Eli with a frown on his face. "Hey Eli, wake up." Nudging him with his foot, Eli grumbled a bit as he rolled over to his side, facing his back to Delirious. He felt his eye twitch in annoyance at that. "I said wake up!" Delirious pulled his leg back, and soccer kicked Eli in the middle of his back.

"Gah!" Eli howled as he sprung up holding his back in pain. "What the hell was that for Delirious?!" Eli yelled at him into his face with an angry look, not noticing that they were in the middle of the forest. Delirious just sighed as he pointed around him with his finger, making Eli follow his finger as he finally looked around himself and notice he was in the middle of a forest before he gained a look of understanding. "Oh, so thats why you kicked me in the back." Eli gave a nervous laugh in embarrassment at the end as he scratched the side of his head with his finger. "You have any idea how we got here?" Eli asked as he started to wake up Kekoa next to him, not all that bothered that he was in the middle of the forest with his friends. Not the first time this happened to him.

"No idea, hell, I don't even remember what happened last night. Do you?" Delirious answered as he started to nudge Harry to wake him up.

Eli shook his head. "No clue." He finally managed to wake Kekoa up, and pulled him up to his feet. "Alright buddy, do you know where we-HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

There was a giant 'X' scar on his forehead with the sides going over his now blood red eyes and onto his cheeks, everywhere else was normal except for the scar and red eyes that he never had before. "Can you guys shut up! I'm trying to...what the fuck? Where are we?" Harry got up and looked around in confusion, waking up from Eli's yelling, before his gaze landed on Kekoa. "HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

Kekoa just lifted his eyebrow in confusion at his friends, man there were times that he wished that he could just talk. Eli took out his phone, which was turned off, and gave it to Kekoa. He looked at his reflection and widened his eyes in surprise as he looked back at his reflection on the phone. He traced the scar over his face with his fingers for a moment, before he looked over to his friends with a shocked look. He grabbed the bridge of his nose, as he was gaining a headache, and leaned on the tree next to him with his right hand to think how the hell he got it. As soon as his hand touched the bark of the tree, a bright light shot out of his hand before the base of the tree exploded into splinters that flew through the air around them.

Backing away from shock, the tree started to lean towards them without a base to hold it up. Harry was the first person to break out of his shock at the prospect of being crushed by a tree. "RUN YOU IDIOTS! RUN!" With that, all of them leaped to the sides to the falling tree, knowing to never run where the tree will fall from all of the cartoons they watched when they were younger, and barely managed to get out of the way as it fell to the ground, making a 'CRACK!' sound across the entire forest. Pushing each other off, and somehow landing next to each other, Eli, Harry, and Delirious scrambled to their feet and stared at Kekoa with shocked looks on their faces as they all pointed at his right arm.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Holy shit!"

"Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?!"

*THUMP!* *THUMP!*

"Hm?" Eli looked down to the ground, along with the rest of his friends and stopping him from freaking out at Kekoa's arm, and saw two foot-long metallic cylinders that fell out of his jacket.

"The hell are those things?" Delirious asked as he looked down at then metallic cylinders.

"Like I know, but we are so talking to you Kekoa about your arm!" Eli pointed out as he waved his arm at him before he grabbed the two cylinders, and lifting his eyebrow a bit at how heavy they were, and felt around it a bit. In a couple of moments, Eli found a button on both of them. "Hey guys, there's a button on them. And they look like lightsabers." Eli said as he looked up to his friends surrounding him, as they were gazing down at the lightsaber-like rods in Eli's hands curiously. "Maybe it turns it on."

"Well don't just push the button, you don't know what it supposed to-" Harry warned before he was cut off by Eli.

"To late, pushing the button!" With that, Eli pushed the buttons on both of them and watched as orange beams of laser swords jutted out of them and almost burned off the heads of Delirious, Harry, and Kekoa.

"HOLY FUCK!? IT'S A LIGHTSABER!"

"IS THIS FOR REAL?!"

"Damn."

All three of the gazes of Delirious, Eli, and Harry snapped to Kekoa in shock, who had his eyes widened in shock with his hands over his mouth. They stared at him for a couple of moments in complete silence before Harry pointed a shaky finger at Kekoa. "Did...did you just talk?" Harry asked with a shaky voice.

Kekoa, also in a hell of a shock, nodded slowly in agreement. He moved his hands away from his mouth, and slowly opened it to try and speak. "Y-Yes." His voice sounded a bit scratchy, like it was never used in a long time. He grinned, before throwing his hands in the air. "I CAN TALK! WOOOHOOOHOOOHOOO!" Kekoa yelled in excitement before going into a coughing fit. "Shit, looks like I'm still not used to talking." He said as he held his throat with his hand.

"This is insane!" Harry exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. "Kekoa can talk and destroy shit with his hand along with his new look!" He pointed at Kekoa's face and arms. "Eli has mother-fucking lightsabers!" He pointed at Eli, who was still holding the lightsabers that was still on, who shrugged as he started to cut up nearby bushes with them with a grin on his face. "AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Harry finished his rant, and felt something within him let loose and watched as lighting, actual _lightning, _shoot out of his hands and into the sky, and burned up the branches that was in the way from the trees. After the lightning stopped shooting, along with the blue light dying down, Harry slowly lowered his hands and stared in shock at his lightly smoking hands. Everyone else just stared at his hands in shock too, as they were experiencing more weirdness around them.

"...Did I just shoot _lighting _out of my hands?!" Harry said in shock as he looked down on his hands.

"Yes, yes you did." Delirious scratched the back of his head as he looked at Harry's hands.

"This is insane!" Harry yelled as he started to hold the side of his head with his hands.

"Well at least you guys got fucking powers while I only got some useless guns." Delirious said as he pulled out 16 inch long guns out of a pair of gun holders from his waist that he didn't notice earlier as he was busy freaking out at what was happening to his friends. _This was something that you would expect from a comic or something_, he thought as he fiddled with the guns in his hands. They felt real as it was pretty heavy and felt like an actual gun instead of plastic like its prop counterpart.

"Is that thing real?" Eli asked as he stopped slicing a tree up with the lightsabers in his hands, they were just awesome.

"Like I know, but I'll know after this." Delirious aimed at a tree with one of the guns, which looked a lot like a Jackal from Hellsing, and slid his finger over the trigger.

Eli widened his eyes at that. "Wait, are you gonna-"

"Yup." Delirious pulled the trigger and watched as a bullet flew out and made hole the size of a head into the side of a tree, with smoke drifting out of the barrel of the gun. "Holy shit! This thing is real! I've always wanted a gun like this! Hahahahahaha!" Delirious laughed as he looked down at the guns in his hands. "Hell, they look a lot like the Jackals...from...Hellsing..." Delirious eyes widened as he looked up from the guns to look at his friends, as he was putting the dots together in his head. The giant 'X' scar over Kekoa's head, the lightsabers in Eli's hands, the lighting shooting out of Harry, and the Jackals in his hands. "WE'VER TURNED INTO OUR COSTUMES!"

Eli, Harry, and Kekoa stared blankly at Delirious for a couple of moments, before widening their eyes in shock as they connected the dots.

"HOLY SHIT! AGAIN!"

"THIS IS INSANE!"

"Wait...what?" Guess who the last one was.

"This makes so much sense! I mean, look at these! Their actual fucking lightsabers!" Eli held up the lightsabers in his hands. "Wait, wouldn't that mean I could use the Force?"

"Like we know, but what about Kekoa? He dressed up as Scar with both of his arms having the alchemy signs on them from his older brother that you guys doodled on to him." Harry pointed out as he held up Kekoa's bandaged arm. Kekoa just shrugged. "Well we got to take off the bandages around your arm Kekoa, that the only way that we could know if you do have them."

Kekoa shrugged again, as this was a habit he made by answering his friends before he could somehow talk, as he started to unwrap the bandages around his arms. After he was done, there were a white alchemy array going down his right arm while there was a black alchemy array going down his left arm. "Holy shit there real. There actually tattooed into his arm. He actually has the arms of Scar's older brother from Full Metal Alchemist." Harry said in disbelief.

"Wait, what about the story you made about him? He never did have his brothers left arm, only his right." Delirious pointed out. "So does that mean you have a memory bank somewhere in their Kekoa?" He asked.

Kekoa just shook his head, like he knew what the hell was going on. Though having a memory bank to help you use alchemy sounds pretty cool. He just walked over to a tree, tracking the attention of his friends with every step, and pulled his right hand up and lightly put the palm of his hand on the bark of the tree and thought of the tree disassembling itself in his mind. He didn't know how to describe it but he felt a light 'tug' on his mind before a rush of information literally integrated itself into his mind about the properties of the tree and what it was made out of, before his hand sparked a bit and the tree literally turning into wooden dust and fell on the ground to form a small mountain of it.

Kekoa stared at his hand in amazement before turning around to his friends with a grin on his face. "...Yup, I got the memory bank from Scar's brother." Kekoa said after a moment, before slamming his left hand on the wooden dust mountain, with sparks coming out of it, and thought of the tree repairing itself. Wooden bark shot out the middle of the dust mountain followed by the rest of it with branches shooting out of the base as it rose to its full height with new leaves growing out of them, and in mere moments the tree regrew to its former glory with the look that it wasn't touched at all. Kekoa's grin grew as he stood up and looked at his work in amazement, before he turned to his friends again with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "This. Is. Totally. Awesome." Kekoa said, enjoying the fact that he could talk.

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock at what Kekoa just did, before grins stretched across their faces. "That was totally awesome!" Delirious yelled in amazement as he ran to Kekoa and threw his arm around his shoulders in excitement before fist-bumping him. "But how the hell did you do that?"

"I just broke down the molecular structure of the tree and broke it down to dust, then I rebuilt it by pulling the dust into its last structure and basically made it how it last was before I turned it into dust." Kekoa said with a smug look on his face, before his eyes widened in surprise as he slapped his hands over his mouth. "What the hell did I just say?" His voice was muffled a bit with his hands over his mouth.

"I don't know, but I like the new Kekoa better than the last one because you are freaking awesome!" Delirious said as he looked at the tree that Kekoa just fixed then back to Kekoa. Kekoa glared at him and gave him a look that said 'Not the time!'. "Sorry." Delirious apologized with his arms in the air in surrender as he backed away from him.

Eli shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, we somehow magically got the powers of the guys we were dressing as for halloween. We're in the middle of the forest, probably in the middle of no where, with no idea how we even got here. Kekoa can talk, Delirious is gonna go crazy with the fact he has Alucard's powers, and Harry is now a Elder God of lighting. All the while I'm somehow a biological clone of a clone and a Jedi from over two thousands years ago. If this isn't in my number one spot of 'weirdest thing that happened to me' then nothing will." Eli summarized pretty much everything that is currently going on around them with a sigh at the end, but hey, he was enjoying the lightsabers.

"Oh that's right, we're in the middle of the forest. We should probably get out of here and find a town or something so that we know where the hell we are." Harry scratched the side of his head as he looked around himself at the surroundings they were all in.

"Well can't you fly or something. I remember Raiden being able to fly in the games." Delirious asked as he wrapped his mind on all of the games that he saw Raiden in and his powers that he used in the game.

"Like I know, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Harry shrugged as he clapped his hands in front of him and started to concentrate on the task ahead of him. _Okay okay okay, try and fly Harry, try and fly...am I flying yet? _He looked down to the ground and saw that he was still standing on it. _Nope, but lets try this...FLY! _

The next thing he knew, he was blasting off of the ground and straight through the air and pass the tree's as he reached for the sky. Everyone else was staring in disbelief at the flying Harry as he flew out of the forest and into the sky. All the while, Harry was screaming his ass off in excitement. "I CAN FUCKING FLYYYYYYYYY! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVER!" He screamed as he did loops in the air. "I believe I can fly~ I believe I can touch the sky~ 'Cause I'm one badass motherfucker~ With the biggest balls out of this bunch~" He started to sing as he soared through the sky and over his friends.

All of them felt their eyes twitch in annoyance at that. Sure, it amazed them that he was flying but it didn't mean that he could go off and start singing his ass off. Especially with balls. Never sing about balls._ Ever. _Eli shook his head in annoyance as he looked up at the flying Harry, he cupped his hands around his mouth and started to yell at him. "Alright you can fly! We get it, but don't go off by singing about your balls! It's disgusting man! Now go and find a goddamn road or something and tell us if you see anything!" He finished as he lowered his hands away from his mouth.

Harry nodded his head down at him before flying off to the air. They watched him go off into the distance before they started to talk to each other again as he disappeared off to the distance. "So you got anything Delirious? We know Kekoa can use those alchemy arrays tattooed to his arms, Harry could now fly somehow, and I could do this." Eli lifted his hand and started to use the Force and watched as every single rock, leaf, and rocks in a hundred-foot radius start to float into the air around them. Kekoa and Delirious stared in shock at all of the floating debris around them, Eli smirked at their faces before dropping them back to the ground.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Delirious shouted to Eli in shock.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth. But it felt like I could always do it, but I just forgot to do it and when I actually do it, it comes back to me you know?" Eli shrugged. "Thats the best way that I could describe it, and it probably didn't make any sense to any of you did it?"

"Nope, not at all. But we at least know that you can freaking use the Force! That is awesome!" Delirious laughed at the end as he walked up to Eli and patted him on the back. "Now your dream of being an Jedi can actually come true! Hahaha!" He teased.

"Oh screw you Delirious." Eli sighed as he held his head in his hand. "But what about you though? Can you do anything with Alucard's powers?" He was curious at what he could do.

Delirious answer to that was to shrug. "I don't know, maybe it'll come to me later on. I don't really want to go and start scaring the crap out of you guys, I just want to get out of this damn forest." He finished as he looked around the forestry that they were at.

Afterwards, they talked and played around with their newfound powers for about ten minutes just waiting for Harry to come back with news at where the hell they were at. Eli was messing around with the lightsabers by cutting down full-grown tree's in one swing, Kekoa passed time by fixing up the tree's that Eli cut down, and Delirious was just watching them the whole time being bored out of his mind. Delirious ears perked up as he started to hear a 'whirling' sound from off the distance. "Do you guys hear that?" He stood up from one of the stumps of a tree that Eli cut down from boredom. Unknowingly, the sound came from over ten miles away from him but with his newfound senses he was able to catch the sound.

"Nope, just your fucked up imagination Delirious." Eli said absentmindedly before he sliced a tree down at its base and watched it fall to the ground, right before Kekoa came by and used his left arm to fix the tree back up again.

"Oh screw you Eli! You can go and suck my balls for all I care! Asshole." Delirious huffed as he turned his back to him.

Kekoa rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Man you guys are complete idiots..._oh god_ you will not believe how long I wanted to say that!" Kekoa was feeling all giddy on the inside at finally being able to say that to their faces. You will not believe the shit that happened to him because he "hanged out" with them, Kekoa shuddered at all the memories that happened to him when he became friends with them. He was never going to a strip bar ever again in his life, too many bad memories. But at least he could talk now! That's a good thing that happened to him out of all of this weirdness around him, but he's gonna have to get use to it because he's been a mute for seventeen years so its gonna take some time to break his habits of not talking.

"Aww, Kekoa! I thought you were my friend! You know, buddy for life! But I guess not anymore because you said that! Jerk!" Eli was the one this time to huff angrily as he continued to cut down trees in a new vigor. Of course he new that Kekoa was just joking around(he was actually telling the truth), he was just acting like that to keep the mood up in the air at the boredom they were experiencing waiting for Harry to come back. That was until the sound of something 'whirling' reached his ears. "Hey, do any of you guys hear that?" Eli looked up to the air as the sound was actually getting louder by the second.

"HA! I told you so! I freaking knew their was a sound coming from somewhere!...I just don't know what the hell it is though." Delirious scratched the side of his head questionably as he also looked up to the sky along with Eli and Kekoa, who was also hearing it but didn't say anything about it because he was still getting over the fact that he could talk, and watched as Harry came down soaring from the sky and crashed through branches and trees, taking them out of ground as he went right through them, and crashed to the ground in front of them and made a crater at his landing that kicked up dirt into the air.

All of them winced at his landing before they walked to the edges of the crater and looked down to see a groaning Harry, who miraculously had no injuries on him along with no rips or tears in his clothes. "Need...to work...on...the landing." He barely managed to say as he laid down on his back in pain inside of the crater he just made. Everyone else just stared at him for a moment as they took in the sight of him.

"Pfffffffffftttt-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Delirious roared in laughter as he couldn't help but laugh at Harry's misfortune. He was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground in laughter, Eli tried to hold in his laughter but he letted out snorts through his nose as he tried to hold it in. Kekoa just cracked a grin at Harry.

"I...hate you...guys..."

After getting some rest from the crash landing, more like 'the most funniest thing that could happen to you if you could fly' was what Delirious called it, before they all asked if Harry seen anything. They were all sitting on tree stumps that Eli made for them by cutting down the trees around them, not knowing what to do with the trees-now-logs, Kekoa transmuted them into wooden statues of Raiden, Alucard, Scar, and Revan of their costumes just for the hell of it.

"You find anything out there? 'Cause I would love to get out of this forest, I'm not made for this type of terrain." Eli complained as he swatted a mosquito off of his elbow.

"Just deal with it Eli, so did you find anything Harry?" Delirious asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry nodded his head towards them. "Yup, I found a road about about a mile or two away from here that could lead to a town or something." He jabbed his thumb behind him as he pointed to the general direction of the road he saw from flying throughout the sky.

"Yes! We can finally get out of this damn forest and find out where the hell we're at!" Eli threw his hands in the air as he started to cheer at the thought of getting out of here and finding a place to stay for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, but it's a mile away from here. It's gonna take a while to get from here to there and we don't know how long it'll take for us to find a town to stay at." Delirious pointed out, completely enjoying how Eli started to deflate miserably at that. It was fun to break bad news to people, it always was for him.

"Well, we better start walking." Harry stood up and started to float off to the direction that he last saw the road, minding himself to go at a sedate pace so that his friends could catch up to him. Everyone else got off their makeshift chairs and followed after Harry, a bit jealous that they couldn't fly, only for Delirious to start floating off of the ground with a giant grin on his face.

"Ha! Your not the only one that could fly now Harry!" He gave out a bark of laughter as he started to float next to Harry, who gained an annoyed look on his face as he wasn't the only one that could fly in his group of friends. Eli and Kekoa also gained annoyed looks as they couldn't fly like their two friends, until Eli realized that he could use the Force to carry himself in the air. With that thought in mind, he lifted his right hand and started to pulled the Force and wrapped himself in it and lifted off of the ground and flew next to Delirious and Harry with a smug look on his face.

"Guess who could fly now? Me! That's what!" He gave out a long bark of laughter before he looked down over to Kekoa with a thoughtful look on his face. "Huh, totally forgot that you couldn't fly Kekoa. But maybe I could use the Force to pull you along with us." He offered to him.

Kekoa shrugged at that, he didn't mind if Eli pulled him in the air along with them using the Force. He really didn't want to walk the whole way, though he probably wouldn't be winded with his new body. He gave Eli the go and watched as Eli lifted his hand towards him before a feeling of something surrounding him was felt all over his body as his body was lifted off of the ground. "Sweet." He was still getting used to the idea that he could talk now since coming here to the middle of the forest.

"Holy shit, if we all could fly, with the exception of Kekoa, we could half the time and get to the damn road in minutes." Harry said as he started to fly faster to the direction of the road that he saw. "Come on you guys! We could get the hell out of here much faster now!"

* * *

><p>"So, does anyone have any idea where we are?" Eli asked as they drifted through the air lazily over on the side of the road that Harry found. It's been an hour since they found the road and started to fly down it, an hour since they started to fool around with their newfound powers, with the exception of Delirious since he was enjoying the feeling of flight.<p>

"Nope." Was his answer.

"Uuugh! When will we find a goddamn town or something! This is getting boring as hell!" He threw his hands in the air, before pulling a tree out of its roots with the Force and crushed it into a ball and threw it through the air and watched it fly hundreds of feet before landing off to the distance in the forest.

"Eli! Don't go around and start throwing tree's! We don't know if their people around here!" Harry yelled at him as he looked around to see if anyone saw what Eli just did.

Eli snorted at that. "And what are they gonna do?"

"Freak out! That's what! They could call the police! The government could take us away and do experiments on us like the mutants in the X-Men and try to figure out how we could do all of this stuff!" Harry listed as his imagination took him to a dark place at where his thoughts were going.

"Then why are we flying? People could pop out of nowhere and see us ten feet off of the ground and freak the hell out when they see us." Delirious pointed out as he joined in on the conversation.

"He does have a good point." Kekoa's voice barely came out as a mumble as he was pulled up next to them by Eli. He was still getting used to the fact that he could now talk.

"Then we walk the rest of the way!" Harry said as he stopped flying and landed on the ground where he started to walk on the road. Eli, Kekoa, and Delirious floated down next to him as he walked on the street.

"Dude, are you seriously gonna walk? We actually got powers where we could fly, and your here walking!" Delirious said exasperatedly as he flew in front of Harry and started to float backwards while in front of him.

"Well I like to keep my powers secret to society! We don't need the government breathing down are necks with scientist wanting to dissect us at the ready!" He threw his hands in the air as he walked pass Delirious down the road, with his friends following through the air on the sides of him.

"Were on the road in the middle of nowhere probably miles away from civilization, so I wouldn't worry about our powers. Especially Kekoa, since his powers are centered around the alchemy arrays tattooed into his arms with the three Philosopher's Stones in his body, and he could just cover them up with those bandages that he likes to wear around his arms." Eli said as he floated next to Harry's right with his back facing the ground and his arms behind his head.

"I like to keep my insides in my body, thank you very much!"

"Sigh, man you are being such a drag right now." Eli sighed with his eyes closed. Why did Harry have to be an paranoia ass right now? They got awesome powers and he's being an stick in the mud, but at least he wasn't acting like he has a pole up his ass because that would be much worse.

"Oh shut up Eli! I like to like to be ali-"

"Theirs a city up ahead!" Delirious yelled suddenly as he started to fly ahead of them at a fast pace, leaving behind his friends who started to rapidly fly after him not even minding the argument they were having earlier. Stopping at a steep peak on the road that looked over the entire city, Delirious took in the sight of the city that the road leaded to and widened his eyes in surprise at the sight of it. Their were hundreds of towers that tried to reach the sky, not like the two-to-three story buildings in Sunnydale, with various cars honking at each other that could be heard even here from miles away in a small echo. The city spread miles upon miles that practically filled his vision at how big the city was. He looked to the side of the road and saw a sign planted into the ground next to him that said 'New York'. Delirious deadpanned at the signed as he figured out where they ended up at. "You have got to be kidding me."

That's when Eli, Kekoa, and Harry managed to catch up with him and landed on the sides of him in the middle of the road. "Finally! A city! A bit bigger than Sunnydale, but it'll have to do if we want to call someone to pick us up. So you know where the hell we're at Delirious?" Harry asked as he looked over the city at the perfect view that they had. "Delirious?" Harry looked over to Delirious as he didn't answer his question. Instead, Delirious just pointed to the sign with the most straightest look that he could muster as he waited for his friends reactions. And he got it. "Oh come on! New York?! How the hell did we end up in near New York in a single night?! Sunnydale is at least a couple thousand miles away from here!" Harry yelled as he put his hands on the sides of his head as he stared at the city exasperatedly.

Eli just sighed at this new info that they had. "Let's not worry about how we got here, let's worry about calling our parents so that they could pick us up from here. And we should go get some food while we're at it, I'm hungry as hell. Plus this is a good time to explore the place, I've never been to New York before." He finished as he started to walk towards the city, knowing he shouldn't fly the rest of the way there at the possibility of them getting catched using their powers. It wouldn't be good if you freak out New York, that's just calling for trouble.

"Yeah, I always wanted to go to New York too since the place has some really awesome pizza that I could eat." Delirious said thoughtfully as he imagined himself eating a slice of pizza before he followed after Eli with Kekoa behind him.

"Wait a minute! Does it bother anyone else that we're at _New York_ of all places?! This is insane guys!" Harry ran after them as he yelled the current problem that they were having.

In about thirty minutes, they were in the center of New York. Walking to the nearest pizza restaurant so that they could get something to eat while their here in New York. Kekoa did get some looks from the general populace of New York for the giant scar he had on his head. Other than that, things were going pretty well for them as they managed to find a Pizza Hut. Ordering a two pepperoni pizza's, they sat at an open table and waited for the pizza's as they talked.

"Again, does it bother anyone else that _we're in New York_?!" Harry threw his hands in the air, completely ignoring the looks he was getting from the customers of Pizza Hut as he was still reeling over the fact that they were in New York instead of Sunnydale.

"Harry, don't worry about it. We'll just eat some pizza, call our parents so that they could pick us up, and go to a hotel that we could stay for the night as it could take a while for our parents to get us." Delirious leaned back into the leather chair as he waved his hand in the air dismissively. "So don't worry about it."

"Of course I'm gonna worry about it! We're in _New York _people! _New York_! And for emphasis, _New York_!" He could feel his left eye twitch sporadically at the stress that he was having at the moment.

"Do we even have money?" Eli asked as he started to pull out his wallet out of his pocket, followed by the rest of his friends. Dropping all of their money on top of the table, they counted it and realized that they would only have enough to pay for the pizza. "Damn, this could be a problem. We only have about fifty dollars to pay for the pizza and not enough to pay for a hotel. Shit, I knew I should of asked my parents to get access to our bank account so that I could use it for situations like these."

Kekoa lifted an eyebrow at that. "You thought of situations like this?" His voice was barely audible to a normal person, but with the fact that their bodies got better senses they were able to hear him easily. Of course they didn't know about that.

Eli gave out a bark of laughter and answered Kekoa's question as their pizza was delivered to their table. "You have no idea at the stuff that I get into Kekoa." He grabbed a slice of pizza and started to eat it, followed by the rest of the group as they started to enjoy their meal. "But how are we gonna get some money?" Eli said thoughtfully as he swallowed down a mouthful of pizza.

"Like we know. The only way for us to get money is by selling something." Delirious said as he started on his second piece of pizza.

Harry tried thinking of ways that he could get money by selling things before he got an idea and snapped his fingers at it. "I got it!"

Delirious lifted an eyebrow at him as he started to eat the crust of his pizza. "You got something?"

Harry leaned in and lowered his voice so that other people in the restaurant wouldn't hear them. "Kekoa could turn things into gold for us so that we could sell it to get money for the night at a hotel." He nodded his head towards Kekoa, who lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and continued eating his pizza in his hand.

"Damn, wish I thought of that first." Eli muttered to himself as he paused eating his pizza. "But what is Kekoa gonna turn into gold? And where? 'Cause we don't need people seeing a random kid popping gold out of nowhere in New York City." Eli lifted his pizza to his mouth and continued eating.

"How about random junk in a random abandoned junkyard? There's nobody watching those places and we could go tonight since there's no cameras in abandoned places." Delirious said as he finished his third slice of pizza and started on his fourth.

Eli, Harry, and Kekoa looked at each other before shrugging. "Looks like we got a plan tonight." Harry said as he continued on eating his new slice of pizza.

Afterwards, they continued on eating the rest of the two pizza's and paid for them after an hour of eating and talking on what they were gonna do after they call their parents and wait for them to pick them up from New York. They left Pizza Hut and continued onto a random abandoned junkyard, which took them a while to find in the big city. When they did get there they jumped over the ten-foot fence with their new powers, with Eli using the Force to carry Kekoa over, and walked to the middle of the place so that they could be hidden behind the mountains of junk so that no one would see Kekoa turning all of this into gold.

Spreading themselves out around the junkyard Delirious, Eli, and Harry used anything around them as makeshift chairs. "Alright Kekoa, time for you to do your thing...whatever it is." Delirious leaned back onto the window of a busted up car and pulled his hands behind his head as he drooped his hat over his eyes that was blocked out from them.

"Hehe, this is gonna be fun." Eli pulled his orange beanie down over his head so that it could put a shadow over his eyes while he pulled his headphones over one of his ears and started to listen to one of his favorite music on it. He couldn't wait for all of the gold that they all could get from this. If Kekoa was able to pull it off that is.

Harry shook his head at his two friends as he sat on a giant monster tire with his legs hanging over it. He just wanted to go home and forget that any of this happened to him, so if Kekoa could help speed things up he didn't mind him making gold with the alchemy arrays tattooed on his arms.

Kekoa rubbed his hands together, noting a bit of blue sparks coming out of his hands as they rubbed against each other, and slammed both of his hands on the nearest thing that was made out of metal, which was a piece of scrap metal as big as a car, before a rush of information washed over his mind as information from Scar's older brother's 'info bank' delved itself into his mind as he started to learn how to turn metal into gold from it. Using his right arm to deconstruct the scrap metal to metal dust, he then used his left arm to reconstruct the pieces into a new element from it former self and into gold. He watched the metal from that his hands touched slowly turn gold that started to spread throughout the construct from the palm of his hands. He watched as the metal started to shrink in size as it gave away to the law of Equivalent Exchange as he condensed it into a ball the size of a basketball made entirely out of pure gold.

Lifting the golden ball, Kekoa grinned at it as he showed it off to his friends. "Holy shit! We're rich you guys! Rich! We can be the riches people alive in history!" Delirious exclaimed as he ran towards Kekoa and took the ball of gold out of his hands.

"Well at least we can pay for a hotel for the night after we go to a pawn shop." Eli said as he started to calculate how much it would cost inside of his head. "Actually, I don't think a pawn shop could even pay for something like this. It would probably bankrupt them if they even do, hell we could get millions for this if I'm right about how much it would cost." He finished as he grabbed it out of Delirious hands and held it himself as he gauged the weight of it and guessed that it weighed around a hundred-to-hundred and fifty pounds. Of course it was light as hell when it was in his arms with his new strength and all.

"Then lets go find someone that could pay for the damn thing and find one of those fancy as hell hotels that I heard about in New York, I always wanted to go to one of those places." Kekoa grunted as he started to transmute all of the random car pieces into a two mustangs. One was burnt orange with a racing stripe going down the middle of it with black tinted windows, while the other was white with a blue racing stripe going down it. "It's a good thing that I worked in a garage for the last ten years of my life, I practically know everything about a car that there is to know about it. And I designed these cars to have one hell of an engine for speed, so go easy on them Eli, Harry." He nodded his head towards them as he walked to the passenger seat of the white mustang, while Delirious walked to the orange mustangs passenger seat with the gold ball in his hands after taking them out of Eli's hands.

Eli and Harry grinned at each other as they raced to the drivers seat and raced out of the junkyard. It was a good thing that no one was around to see two functional and new mustangs coming out of the abandoned junkyard, otherwise it would of looked pretty suspicious.

It ended up with the boys going to a pawn shop after driving around New York as they couldn't find any place that would buy the ball made out of pure gold. They got at least two million dollars, with Eli being and ass to the guy as he knew that they were getting ripped off from him, before they went to one of those expensive hotels. It ended up with them showing the bag full of money to prove that they were rich as hell, getting one of those generic assholes that doesn't like poor people to respect you unwillingly as he had to work under you because of all of the money, and them getting the penthouse with an indoor pool inside of it that they all went crazy for as they had a blast playing around in it.

Of course they didn't know of the surprise that they would get on the very next morning that would lead to an adventure of epic proportions for the world and them. I pity those boys at the future ahead of them, but what would be the fun in that?

* * *

><p>And cut!<p>

And that folks is my brand new story that I have been working on for weeks! Since school started I really didn't have time to work on any of my stories to begin with, so expect slow updates in the future if you like to read my stories.

Bye, bye!


End file.
